


Lobster Red

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Femslash February Fills (2019) [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff and Humor, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: The sun hates Pepper. (Written for Femslash February 2019. Pepper/Natasha, AU, complete.)





	Lobster Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flora Balloonis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758868) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(No More) Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733809) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [(Not) At A Leisurely Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712368) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 
  * Inspired by [Girlfriends?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637449) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa). 



> For Femslash February 2019. The prompt for day thirteen was "the sun". Pepper/Natasha again because they're still awesome.
> 
> This takes place in the same alternate universe as my fics Girlfriends?, (Not) At A Leisurely Pace, (No More) Waiting and Flora Balloonis but it can stand alone. Not beta-read.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe and/or any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> \- Now edited and with better formatting. :) -

"Oh I hate the sun."

Natasha patiently kept spreading aloe on Pepper's skin.

"No, it's more like the sun hates you."

Pepper huffed.

"Right. Thank you."

"For what?"

Pepper grimaced when Natasha hit a particularly red spot.

"For not saying 'I told you so'."

Natasha stopped moisturising to give her an incredulous look.

"I watched you throw your phone in the ocean, nearly murder an ice cream vendor and almost come to blows over a spot at the beach all in the name of 'I'm going to sunbath if it kills me'. I wasn't going to get in your way."

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 13th _somewhere_ , so this still counts. *stomps foot* No but seriously, I'm bummed I only didn't miss a day on a technicality. :( But what can you do... 
> 
> If you enjoyed this I'd love a comment! :)
> 
> Join Femslash February! -> femslashfeb.tumblr.com  
> Say hi to me on Tumblr if you want to at lacrimula-falsa.tumblr.com.


End file.
